


Senior Year Just Got Hella Gay

by Brightlyshiningstars



Series: Sweetwater River [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First day of senior year, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightlyshiningstars/pseuds/Brightlyshiningstars
Summary: Cheryl and Toni sure have an interesting way of getting ready for school...





	Senior Year Just Got Hella Gay

She grabbed her Serpent jacket, backpack and put on her docs as she raced out the door and down the foggy, morning-lit driveway looking to her neighbors house to see if their lights were on. She saw that the top bedroom light on, meaning Cheryl was awake. 

 

“Yes” 

 

She took hold of one of the many vines which wrap around the house next to hers and climbed up to the top bedroom window, where she gently tapped twice and was let in by the ravishing redhead. Toni was greeted with a quick smile and  no reference to what went down between them at Sweetwater on Friday. 

 

“What do you think of this top? Is it too dark?” Cheryl asked as she looked at Toni with her intriguing eyes. 

 

“I think you’d fit perfectly in the Addams family, so no, not too dark at all.” Toni responded as they both broke into a hushed laughter, trying not to wake Cheryl’s witch of a mother. 

 

“You however, look like a total babe, all the ladies will have their eyes locked on you” Cheryl commented as she discreetly checked Toni out, trying to not be too obvious. Toni blushed as she heard Cheryl's comment. 

 

“I don’t think anyone’s eyes will be on me if I walk in with you, C” At that moment Cheryl locked eyes with Toni and said 

 

“Well, what if I only have eyes for one person and don’t notice anyone looking at me, besides her?” 

Toni felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach from this declaration and looked straight into the eyes of the beautiful girl in front of her. 

Slowly Cheryl walked over to Toni, and was standing only millimeters from her when she suddenly placed her hand in her hair and gently kissed her. Toni was caught off guard but quickly melted into the kiss and things started to steam up around them as Cheryl slipped her tongue into Toni's mouth and made her moan in an inviting way. 

 

They moved towards Cheryl’s bed, never letting their intertwined lips part. Cheryl took control and plopped Toni down on her bed as she straddled her and the kiss went from gentle to lustful and extremely sexual.  Toni tugged on the redheads tight black mesh top and within seconds it was on the floor and Cheryl quite literally ripped Toni's flannel shirt off, and proceeded to unbutton her jeans. Toni helped her out, taking her jeans off in one swift motion and started to pull Cheryl's skirt off her and place soft kisses from her neck down her body. With every kiss Cheryl let out a little moan, growing louder as toni started to gently suck on her pulsepoint, creating a very visible hickey. As the girls went on, Cheryl’s alarm started to ring, meaning it was time to leave and get to school, they rushed to put their clothes back on and leave. Cheryl though the front door, Toni through her bedroom window. 

 

As Toni was climbing out of the window she noticed that things had gotten rather steamy, quite literally, since the windows were all steamed up in Cheryl’s bedroom. 

 

Toni left Cheryl's room, only to meet her leaning on their bikes, looking amazing as always, however her brand new hickey was plastered on her neck like a tattoo. There was no way that thing was going to go unnoticed today.  

 

“Sorry about the hickey… I don’t want to make things extra awkward on the first day, but I just couldn’t control myself ” Toni explained, as she walked over to Cheryl and placed her arm around her. 

 

“Oh well, if mother asks, I’ll say some guy gave it to me, but the scooby gang will not let off without telling them who gave it to me”.  The girls laughed as they jumped onto their bikes and made their way to Riverdale high. 

 

Their senior year has sure had a hella gay start.


End file.
